Family Ties
by Lupins-Dragon
Summary: Families good..but what if your worse enemy was your brother.your father's a vamp..and your two sons are sword swinging idiots..the life for Vincent,Cloud,and Sephiroth are about to change
1. Default Chapter

I Came up with this when I found out how much Cloud looked like Vincent in Kingdom Hearts the story should unfold when you continue to read hope you like.  
  
Rebirth of Darkness  
  
By Lupins Dragon  
  
********************************************************  
Cloud set thinking at the newly formed Diner at Transverse Town. The young women who owned it was studying him from afar.  
  
"Excuse me sir but the Diner is closed" She said as she came to his table. She stared at him hard with her wine colored eyes.  
  
"Sir are you all right.you seem lose did you loose your world too." She asked him coming a little closer to him.  
  
"Is there any place I can stay for a night. a hotel or something" He asked softly to her as she stepped up beside him.  
  
"Well as I know right now there are no vacancies at the hotel tonight.but I think I can squeeze you in at my house.oh look at me talking to you like I've known you all my life excuse me." She put hear hands over her mouth as is she said too much.  
  
"That's quite all right..I don't want to trouble you miss...uh" He stopped realizing he didn't know her name.  
  
"Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart and you are" She said a bright smile on her face. It made Cloud fell a bit at ease for some reason.  
  
"My names Cloud Strife Miss. Lockhart and I'm grateful that you'd allow me to stay with you" Cloud said humbly as he held out his good hand.  
  
"No prob.and call me Tifa it's not everyday I come across someone as handsome as you" She said with a wink. "Oh and I hope your not allergic to animal's" she said as they walked off to the Third District.  
  
***************************** In some Place.  
  
"Garwsh Sora what do you think it is" Goofy said looking at the man sized coffin.  
  
"Well what ever it is we should leave it alone" Donald remarked looking about him as if a ghost would pop out. Sora and the others while chasing after Pluto had stumbled upon a Ghost town. It had been in shambles when they entered with a soft mist floating about it but after the mist cleared it seemed the town had rebuilt itself. Driven by pure curiosity Sora wanted to look around where there they came across the coffin.  
  
"It's locked so there let's go" Donald started too walked towards the exit.  
  
"Wait aren't you forgetting something Donald, this Keyblade can open anything" Sora pointed out and proceeded to tap the coffin two time to unlock it. For a while nothing happened then with sound of it unlocking the Coffin lid slowly opened reviling a man inside. Yes a man, not a corpse. He was barley breathing going by short gasps of air, His figure was frail but he seemed to have a bit of muscle. Dressed in a red cloak, black pants, and a gold claw for half of his arm and hand the man seemed a bit gothic at the moment. Laid across his chest was a deadly looking shotgun and a ragged picture of two people a young man and women.  
  
"Do yuh think we should wake im up" Goofy said  
  
"NO" Donald yelled making the man shout out from the coffin the gun firmly grasped in his right hand pointed at Sora. Donald raised Save the Queen while Goofy readied Save the King. Sora held up his hand in a "Don't attack" way.  
  
"Who are you and why did you wake me" the man said when he saw it where nothing but a kid.  
  
"While it was a mistake. we didn't mean to wake you" Sora apologized to the Gothic looking man.  
  
"Uh.but why where yuh sleepin in a coffin anyways mister" Goofy said unconsciously.  
  
"Goofy that's rude" Donald quacked  
  
"It helped me forget about the sins I have committed, and help confine the darkness that's in me" The man said in a plain flat tone of voice. Sora looked at him with pity and sorrow he had never meet anyone who was so down on himself. no one since the man named Cloud Strife. Just maybe this man was like Cloud searching for the lost light.  
  
"Uh mister if you want we can help you" Sora said with a smile. The man looked at Sora and seemed to come to an understanding with the hyperactive child that stud before him.  
  
"Are you sure I won't be a bother" The man said as he slowly crawled out of the coffin.  
  
"The more the merrier I always say" said Goofy holding out his hand. "I'm Goofy"  
  
"Donald"  
  
"Sora"  
  
The man stood up from the coffin in his full height towering over all three of the adventurers. He then seemed like a monster from a horror film with his gothic cape rustling around him. As he tucked the picture in his cape gently he offered his good hand to them.  
  
"Valentine, Vincent Valentine" He said with a smile that more then creeped out the Three of them.  
OOOOOOOOkay that was the first chapy Flame if you want but don't be to cruely hope you like. Fill free to correct me if I made any mistakes. ^_^ 


	2. A light in the Darkness

Sorry about the long wait But people haven't been reviewing my stories.I didn't even get a flame WHAT KIND OF WRITER AM I. PLEASE PLEASE review this story recommended it to someone DO something. Well now that my little pleading session is over I finally give you the second chapter to Rebirth of Darkness. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tifa unlocked the doors to the small house that was right next to the Gummy factory. Tifa pushed the door open with her back, her arms being full of groceries she couldn't open it with her hands. Cloud offered to help her but she just shook her head.  
  
"You can go cut the light on though it's on the wall near the fire place" She said looking at him .he nodded his head and entered the house.  
  
It was dark, not the dark that makes you feel crowded, but the kind that makes you feel utterly alone and empty .the kind that Cloud had buried in his heart. He stepped into the house making his way to where he saw glowing embers in a fire place. He felt his way along the wall when suddenly his foot came down on something hard, a yelp could be heard through the house.  
  
Cloud felt himself trip and hit him the grown with a hard thump, in no time at all he felt the weight of something on him, and then the light flicked on blinding him for the moment. But when his vision cleared and he saw what lay atop him, there on his chest, snarling down at him lay a great red beast, everything on it was battle scares except for an odd tattoo that had thirteen in roman numerals.  
  
"RED GET OFF CLOUD RIGHT THIS INSTANT" Tifa screamed as she dropped her bag and lifted the big cat off Cloud.  
  
Cloud recovered himself and stared down at the beast, its one eye holding wisdom beyond any human could have.  
  
"I am so sorry Cloud he's not usually like this" Tifa explained as she dropped the cat and patted his head affectionately. The beast looked at her strangely.  
  
"Oh I forgot ummm Cloud this is Red13.Red this is Cloud" She said as if expecting the cat to reply. But to Cloud's horror and surprise it did.  
  
"Indeed.nice to meet you, but Tifa I thought you stopped picking up strays" Red said forgetting for the moment that he had almost mauled the man.  
  
**************************  
  
"Mannnnnn I'm tired, how are we suppose to get back to find Riku anyway" Donald squawked as they continued to walk. He turned his head to Sora at the last question.  
  
"Yuh know Donald's right" Goofy agreed  
  
"AHHH don't worry about it, we'll find a way" Sora said coolly his hands rested behind his head as he walked down the road.  
  
Donald sighed "I miss Daisy"  
  
"Ah shucks I miss Max" Goofy said (Max is his son if you don't know)  
  
"Yuh I miss my mom, and Kairi and all my friends" Sora said as he walked on, he looked back at Vincent who hadn't said anything all day .He solemnly looked over the grassy fields, his eyes that felled with years of lost loved ones had grown cold with it, he caught Sora staring at him and gave him a smile that didn't reached his eyes.  
  
"Do you have any family Mr. Valentine" Sora asked him  
  
"Vincent" He said in almost a whisper  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Call me Vincent.and no I don't there all dead" He said eyes never leaving the fields "Except one"  
  
"I'm sorry about that" He said looking away.  
  
"Uh who's the one that lived" Goofy asked. Donald looked at him as if he shouldn't have asked.  
  
"My son.you've all ready met him from the stories Sora told me" He said rubbing his metal arm as if saying that brought back bad memories. His eyes sifted towards the sky.  
  
"What .Really who" Sora's eyes grew wide with curiosity. His mind was racing with the different young men he had met during his journeys.  
  
"He was the mystery fighter in the Platinum match at the Coliseum, my son...Sephiroth" He said a he studied the old wrinkled picture he had earlier. A single tear slid down his face and he whispered in a soft voice.  
  
"I've failed her"  
  
**************************  
  
Riku felt a rush of water hit his face, he opened his eyes and met the burning sensation that stung his eyes, he screamed but rushed into his mouth was not air but water, Riku trashed and kicked, but then someone pulled him out. He coughed and spit, breathing in the precious air, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He looked up to the person who saved him, and then and there he thought he was looking into a mirror , only that mirror was one that showed him older, bright green eye's the same as his own glared coldly at him, silver white hair hung unbounded over his black and red trimmed trench coat. He tossed Riku to shore more then a little roughly, He looked up to see the face of (Drum roll please...) Sephiroth.  
  
"You...you're the guy from the coliseum ." Riku searched around for his sword Nothing . damn.  
  
"Yes and you are the boy that fool Ansem possessed ...I am correct?" Sephiroth said as he patted his sword (what was its name ugh I forgot).  
  
"That's no business of yours .where is my sword" His eye's narrowed into bright green slits.  
  
"If you want your precious sword" Sephiroth kneeled in a fighting stance "your going to have to fight me"  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* I' am begging you ready this story please.have any questions Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. Start the action

Holy mother of Macaroni.I haven't Posted in like what.O_O...I am Sooooooooo sorry about all this.it was like no one liked my story so...I just gave up.but now I have my pride back...And ready to write...*cracks her neck but gets it stuck*.awww shit.opps *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Riku dashed towards Sephiroth his fist striking out.Sephiroth caught his fist in midair and lifted him into the air with the one hand he held his fist with. He threw Riku across the beach towards a large rock.Riku reversed his body so that his feet were placed on the rock and not his head. "Hah.is that all you got oldman"Riku mocked.Riku regretted the taunt when Sephiroth came charging at full speed. Riku somersaulted into the air barely missing the punch that Sephiroth threw hitting the rock and turning it into gravel. Riku landed on Sephiroth's shoulders and was about to hit a pressure point on his throat when a bright flash of green light erupted from Sephiroth's body.Riku was thrown back skidding through the sand.  
  
"That is what I have child" Sephiroth said as he walked over to Riku and threw his Keyblade on his chest. "What.what are you giving me this for? I lost the battle"Riku said as he took his sword in his hands. "But you gained my respect.where are you from? What is your name?" Sephiroth said as he sat down crossed legged next to Riku his Masamune (I think that's the name to the sword) lying next to him in the sand. "my name is Riku.I'm from Destiny Island" at remembering that Riku felt a pang in his heart at .mainly from leaving Kari.but he remembered that he told Sora to take care of her. He also missed him to though he made a mental note never to say that out loud.  
  
"What about.you must be from some long line of lethal Ass kickers or something. your wicked with that sword" Riku abandoned all the others thoughts eager to know more about this tall swords man that sat before him.Riku's face resembled a child observing something interesting and new for the first time.  
  
Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head. "No..I know nothing of my family line.I had just recently discovered that everything I once believe in and knew was a lie.I'm not sure what to believe in know"  
  
Riku nodded his head he had had the same problem. And thought came to his head.  
  
"Hey you look like an intelligent guy..how bout. I help you find your family..and you help me find my way home" Sephiroth smirked and nodded standing up brushing the beach sand from his black trench coat. "That sounds fair.but.it may be harder then you think.I can tell you what assumptions they have of me but that's all"  
  
Riku smiled and nodded standing up himself hey grabbed his Keyblade and looked at it for a moment. Then followed Sephiroth off in the direction he went.  
  
*************************************** Sora bent over the odd shaped circle of blackness. Donald and Goofy not too far behind.  
  
"What do you think it is??"Sora said eyes not wandering form the strange thing  
  
"It's a hole what does it look like" Donald quacked  
  
"Ahh...it could be a rabbit hole" Goofy said scratching his head.  
  
"A rabbit that big. I don't think so" Came Vincent's voice from behind them. he had went to talk to the locals of the town they were in.Rocket Town.with an odd Rocket that leaned to the side. When they had first arrived Sora set of top speed towards it till Vincent had grabbed him by his collar to keep him from going anywhere. He seemed to have stopped by a store to for he had abandoned the close under his red cape for black leather out fit of shirt, vast and pants.with belts. The silver buckled belts led all the way from the him of pants to the shiny buckled choker at his throat. He through over it his cape a bunch of towns girls sighing and giggling in the back ground.  
  
"Pretty good with the ladies I see..."Sora laughed and grinned as Vincent buttoned the face of his cape up.hideing what every expression he was showing.probbily none at all.  
  
"A women in town said that a bunch of men. Had come and opened the hole in the ground. With some type of black creature. That dug like a mole"  
  
"Heartless" Donald, Goofy and Sora said all at once  
  
Vincent had an edge of confused air around him but it went away. "They said they disappeared into it after it was dug."  
  
"May be we should test it out it could get us out of this world" Sora said blinking. Everyone remained quiet for just a second before a shrill quacking scream came from Donald who had seemingly jumped into the hole. Both Sora and Goofy lucked up at Vincent who had the corners of a grin peeking out from the neck of the cape. Sora laughed then man was loosening up.  
  
******************************  
  
Cloud stared sideways at Red who was now sitting on the couch clicking through channels. Red stopped on a cooking channel watching as the chefs prepared some fancy dinner .Tifa was in the kitchen no anyway making dinner she had given Cloud a blanket and pillow to sleep out on the couch. Red had complained till she said he would be sleeping in her bed with her. Cloud couldn't pin point it but Tifa made him feel kind of...Timid...where that come from he thought.  
  
"You know thinking to hard can strain your brain...blondie"Red said looking at him with as much interest as a cat would a yarn ball. Cloud jumped.  
  
"Are you still jumpy to find out I can talk" Red had turn the set off and now was making his way into the kitchen. Cloud sighed and stud up following the cat...dog...whatever it was into the kitchen.  
  
Dinner was great and Cloud thanked Tifa for her hospitality. No one had ever shown him so much kindness.except.Cloud shook his head he didn't want to remember her. After a couple of hours Cloud notice how quite it was in the house. He heard a loud clang then a thump. The shuffle of feet running. "What the hell" Cloud drew his sword. Then the lights went out. Tifa's scream Reds yell of pain A blade cutting through air. A mans yell A spark A girl scream Something metal hitting the floor.  
  
Then. Cloud heard a girl yell. "HIT THE DECK ZIDANE" Then all cloud could feel was the rush of the hard floor has his head collided with it. He was paralyzed *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* There finished..Hope you like. 


End file.
